Blonde
by reycchi
Summary: Kenyataan (agak) pahit di balik kemiripan fisik mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa

Blonde © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Kenyataan (agak) pahit di balik kemiripan fisik mereka.

* * *

 **Warning:**

OOC, Fanon, Deathfict, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

* * *

 **Blonde**

a story about Chitoge's family

by reynyah

* * *

 **Chitoge POV**

* * *

"Raku," panggilku yang berlari di belakang cowok tinggi ngeselin itu. "Sebenernya kita mau kemana?"

Pagi! Kirisaki Chitoge di sini~ saat ini, aku dan pacar(bohongan)ku, Ichijou Raku, sedang berada di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota kecil ini, melakukan olahraga yang orang sebut sebagai _jogging._

Jadi, ceritanya tadi pagi gini, tanpa nelepon atau SMS, tiba-tiba Raku udah nongol depan pintu rumahku buat ngajak olahraga bareng. Tentu seorang Chitoge gak bakalan nolak ajakan olahraga pagi, apalagi kalo datangnya dari mulut cowok rambut biru itu.

Tapi aku sendiri heran kenapa aku mau-mau aja diculik pagi-pagi sama cowok yang paling aku benci seantero jagat.

Sekaligus paling sayang juga, sih.

"Kemaren gue diteror Claude," jawab cowok itu sambil menyebut nama seorang pelayanku. "Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kita keliatan kurang mesra, makanya gue ngajak lu pergi bareng."

Aku cuma ber-oh ria menanggapi jawabannya. "Terus, udah gitu doang? Cuma mau ngajak gue pergi bareng?"

"Kagak, lah," balas Raku sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Gue sekalian mau inspeksi, mau liat orang-orang bokap bikin ulah lagi apa kagak."

Sekedar info buat kalian yang belum tau, ayahku dan ayah Raku merupakan dua orang yang dihormati dalam Yakuza. Mereka punya segudang anak buah yang hobinya bikin onar. Untuk menghindari kehancuran kota dan mendamaikan kedua belah pihak, aku dan Raku diminta buat pura-pura pacaran.

Ternyata cara itu efektif banget. Tingkat kerusuhan di kota ini berkurang drastis dari delapan belas kerusuhan dalam satu bulan jadi tiga.

Cuma gara-gara aku pura-pura jadian sama Raku! HAHAHA!

BRUK!

Tubuhku dengan nggak eloknya tertimpa beban empat per lima kwintal milik si pewaris tunggal Ichijou itu.

Sialan.

"Raku! Lo bego?!" bentakku sambil menjitak kepala birunya. "Lo mau bikin gue gegar otak atau apa?!"

"Kenapa lo kasar banget, sih?" balas Raku gak kalah nyolot sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang benjol. "Liat ke depan!"

Aku mendongak. Ternyata cuma cewek pirang bertubuh pendek yang lagi duduk di kursi taman.

"Udah, itu aja?" dengusku.

"Lo perhatiin cewek itu baik-baik," bisik Raku. "Aneh, tau?"

Kembali aku mantengin cewek pirang itu. Saat kutatap, dia melirik jam tangannya hingga aku bisa lihat warna matanya. Biru jernih ternyata.

.

.

.

 _Wait._

.

Rambut pirang panjang?

.

Mata biru?

.

.

.

ITU KAN, GUE!

Aku mengedip. Sekali, dua kali, terus aja nyampe sosok itu ngilang dari depan mukaku walau aku tau itu mustahil.

DEMI HERCULES ANAK ILANGNYA ZEUS KENAPA ITU ORANG MIRIP BANGET SAMA GUE?!

"Raku, gue kagak mimpi, kan?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pipi sendiri. "Tepuk pipi gue, dong."

Dengan muka betenya Raku menepuk pipiku pelan. Sumpah, kagak kerasa apa-apa. "Lo kagak mimpi, woy. Gue juga tau ini dunia nyata."

Sialan si Raku. "Ya udah," dengusku sambil berusaha bangkit sendiri. "Terus sekarang gimana? Jalan aja terus?"

"Emang mau lo apain tu anak?"

Aku diam sambil mantengin cewek feminin yang lagi duduk kalem itu. Sial, kenapa gue selalu ketemu orang yang JAUH lebih feminin daripada gue, sih? Apa di dunia ini emang gue cewek yang paling brutal?

Tuhan, Chitoge tak sanggup...

"Woy, bengong mulu."

Aku menatap cowok biru itu kesal. "Samperin cewek itu, yuk."

"Haaah? Buat apa?"

"Gak apa-apa, gue kepo aja," ucapku sambil tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan Raku, mendekati cewek manis itu.

"Halo," sapaku sok akrab sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Lagi ngapain?"

Raku menyodok bahuku. "Nanyanya gak keren," bisiknya. "Lo kayak om-om genit lagi ngerayu cewek."

...

Bener juga.

Di luar dugaanku dan Raku yang nyangka itu cewek bakal cabut secepatnya, dia malah senyum. "Lagi nunggu temen."

Sialaaan, ini cewek manis banget! Gue heran kenapa si Raku gak klepek-klepek ngeliatnya.

"Sendirian aja?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Kan, lagi ditemenin kakak-kakak."

Aku dan Raku tergelak bareng. Cewek ini jenius juga. "Bisa aja, deh!" balasku sambil (sebisa mungkin) menepuk pundak cewek itu pelan. "Eh, bentar, emangnya kamu lebih muda?"

Dia mengerjap. "Gak tau, kalian keliatan lebih tua aja."

Raku ngakak. Sialan, sialan, gue dibilang muka tua sama cewek yang baru ketemu.

"Mm... emangnyaa, kamu kelas berapa?" tanyaku sok manis.

"Masih SMP, kok."

Aku menatap Raku lalu kembali ke cewek itu. "Lebih muda kamu ternyata, ya..."

Cewek itu mengerjap lagi. Emang hobi kali, ya. "Eh?"

"Kita ini belum lama lulus SMP, kok," jelas Raku mengakhiri kebingungan cewek itu. "Paling juga cuma beda setaun dua taun sama elo."

Cewek itu mengangguk lagi. "Oh iya," dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Miyazono Kaori, panggil Kaori aja."

Aku balas menjabat tangannya. "Kirisaki Chitoge! Boleh dipanggil Chitoge aja biar akrab, ya. Salam kenal~"

Di belakangku, Raku cuma nyengir. "Ichijou Raku."

"Aku panggilnya gimana?" tanya Kaori sambil memiringkan kelalanya. "Chitoge-nee sama Ichijou-nii?"

UNYU BANGET, SIH.

"Boleh banget!" tawaku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. "Panggilannya _Darling_ bagus juga!"

Raku cuma mendengus mendengarku ngakak-ngakak sendiri.

"Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanyaku setelah puas ngakak. "Deket-deket sini, gak?"

Kaori menggeleng. "Susah ngejelasin rumahku dimana, pokoknya kita masih tinggal di prefektur yang sama."

Aku cuma tersenyum, sama kayak Raku. Dia dari tadi cuma sibuk main HP, gak jelas ngapain. Aku sibuk nyari bahan obrolan lain. Gak tau kenapa aku penasaran banget sama cewek unyu ini.

"Eh, kamu mau gak dateng ke pesta ultahku?" tanyaku. "Cuma pesta kecil-kecilan dengan ngundang temen-temen deketku, kok."

Kaori mengerjap. Mungkin ragu gara-gara baru kenal kali, ya?

"Eeh... kamu boleh ajak temen kamu, kok!" tambahku panik sebelum dia nolak. "Bawa dua atau tiga orang juga boleh! Acaranya dua minggu lagi di rumahku."

"Rumah Chitoge-nee dimana?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Hng..." aku mengerutkan dahi. "Itu dia masalahnya, aku gak hapal alamat rumah sendiri," ujarku sambil melirik Raku. _"Darling,_ kamu hapal alamat rumahku, gak?"

"Haaah?" Raku menatapku heran. "Kenapa?"

"Jawab aja!" seruku sambil mengancamnya dengan tinju.

"Gak," jawabnya pendek tanpa melihat ke arahku. Cih.

Aku mendengus. Kembali ke Kaori, aku tersenyum kecil. "Hee... aku gak hapal, Raku juga nggak, jadi... mending aku kirim alamatnya lewat SMS aja, ya?"

Kaori dengan polosnya mengangguk.

"Etto... nomor HP-mu berapa?" tanyaku sambil ngambil HP dari saku.

"Aku aja yang masukkan nomornya," ujar cewek itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Yah, akhirnya aku kasih juga HP bututku padanya. Dia ngetik sebentar lalu ngasih HP itu ke aku lagi.

"Oke." Aku menekan tombol 'panggil'. Gak lama, terdengar dering telepon. "Ada telepon masuk, kan? Itu nomorku. Simpen, ya."

Kaori mengangguk lagi. "Eh, Oneesan, aku boleh tanya?"

"Silakan."

"Oneesan sama Ichijou-nii itu... pacaran?"

Aku diam sejenak, ragu antara bilang iya dan ngga. Secara hubungan sih, aku dan Raku emang pacaran. Tapi tapi tapi... pacaran kita ini kan, cuma status boongan.

Haah...

"Oneesan?"

"Iya," jawabku akhirnya. "Kita pacaran, makanya aku panggil dia _'Darling'._ Hehe."

Kaori tersenyum kecil. Dia memandangku dan Raku bergantian kemudian bangkit. "Emm... itu temanku udah datang, Oneesan. Aku pergi dulu, yaa."

Aku mengangguk. "Makasih udah mau ngobrol sama aku, loh!"

Kaori cuma ber-hehe ria sebelum melambaikan tangannya... padaku, gak mungkin buat si Raku yang cuek dari tadi. "Dadah, Kaori-chan!" seruku sambil melambai heboh.

"Siapanya elo?" tanya Raku begitu Kaori udah gak keliatan batang idungnya lagi.

Aku menatap cowok itu bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Lo berdua keliatan kayak temen lama yang baru ketemu lagi."

Aku cuma membalasnya kalimat Raku pake 'hehe' sebelum bilang, "Aku juga ngerasa kalo kita bisa akrab, gak tau kenapa."

"Mungkin dia temen kecil elo," balas Raku santai. "Kayak Onodera, misalnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Firasat ini sama firasat ke Onodera beda," jawabku yakin. "Gue tau itu."

"Ya udahlah, lanjut gak, nih?"

"Jalannya? Ayo."

* * *

 **Skip Time! Ulang Tahunkoeh~**

* * *

YAY! AKHIRNYA AKU NAMBAH UMUR!~

Aku, masih Kirisaki Chitoge, hari ini mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang sederhana. Yak, aku capek ulang tahun disuguhin mobil, makasih banyak. Aku mau pesta normal aja; balon di sudut ruangan, kue satu tingkat, lagu ultah dari temen, _done._ Gak usah pake bir atau apalah itu yang sering dimakan anak buah ayah.

"Ojou-sama."

"He?" Aku membalikkan badan setelah berkutat depan cermin. "Kenapa, Tsugumi?"

"Saya keluar dulu," ucap cewek rambut biru itu sambil membungkukkan badan. "Ada tamu lain untuk Anda."

"Silakan aja," jawabku cuek sambil merapikan gaunku yang berantakan. Tsugumi mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Eh, Tsugumi!" seruku menahannya pergi. "Bentar, bentar."

Tsugumi berhenti berjalan. "Iya?"

"Bajuku bagus, gak?"

"Tentu saja, Ojou-sama."

Aku terkekeh-kekeh geer. "Ya udah, kamu boleh keluar."

Tsugumi yang pada dasarnya cuma penjaga anti kepo nan gak peka cuma mengangguk singkat sebelum keluar dari kamarku. Tentunya setelah itu aku kembali sibuk bercermin. Hari ini Kirisaki Chitoge harus tampil keren!

Ngomong-ngomong, Kaori dateng gak, ya?

 _Semoga iya,_ batinku sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar. Aku mesti mejeng di depan pintu masuk sambil nunggu tamu yang tadi dijemput Tsugumi di gerbang. Masalahnya, gerbang gak akan ngebuka kalo bukan aku yang nyuruh.

Mendadak aku _sweatdrop_ ngeliat siapa aja yang mejeng di depan gerbang.

Raku.

Kosaki.

Ruri.

Tsugumi.

Shu.

Sialan, yang terakhir kenapa ikutan?

 _"Darling!"_ seruku sambil menarik tangan cowok rambut biru itu lalu berbisik, "Mereka kan, belum tau kalo keluarga gue gengster..."

Raku kemudian menatap gerbang lalu dengan santainya, dia mengangkat tangan. "Kalian yang belom tau, sebenernya Chitoge ini keluarganya anggota gengster."

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY!"

Kemudian kepala Raku udah benjol akibat tinjuku.

"Kita gak masalah sama itu, kok, Chitoge-chan," ucap Kosaki sopan sambil senyum.

"Gengster itu gak ada apa-apanya," ujar Ruri dengan wajah dan nada lempengnya.

"Itu justru keren!" seru Shu dengan wajah mesum.

Tsugumi buru-buru ngambil alih situasi. Dia mimpin jalan ke ruang pesta, ruangan yang emang belum aku masukin juga. Di dalam ternyata—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, OJOU-SAMA!"

—hem, rame.

"Makasiiih," jawabku sambil huha-hehe gak jelas.

"Ho! Ada si Ichijou!" seru mereka, anak buah ayah. Entah kenapa mereka bisa ikut-ikutan ngerayain ulang tahunku di sini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

Haduh.

Kenapa harus mewah begini, sih?

Aku gak mengharapkan kue ratusan tingkat, makanan tersaji dalam puluhan meja, bir, apalagi hadiah-hadiah mewah, ih! Aku cuma pingin ultah sederhana bareng temen sekolah! Tuhan, kenapa gak ada yang bisa memahami Chitoge? Kenapa gak ada yang ngerti? Kenapaaaaahh?!

Ya sudahlah, pesta ini udah disiapkan buatku, jadi sebaiknya dinikmati aja mumpung aku masih jadi anak.

Lah, kalo orang tuaku udah wafat nanti, siapa yang bakal nyiapin pesta kayak gini, coba?

Sepanjang pesta, orang-orang sibuk ketawa-ketiwi sementara aku cuma sibuk menatap pintu utama. Yah, siapa tau tiba-tiba ada satpam buka pintu terus bikin pengumuman, "Ojou-sama telah tiba!" sambil nunjuk Kaori yang dibawanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. Ngebayanginnya jadi geli sendiri, deh. Kita berdua emang agak susah dibedain, apalagi buat mereka yang cuma sekedar tau aku dan tau Kaori. Padahal... kita kan, gak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba HP-ku bunyi tanda ada telepon. Ternyata dari Kaori. Spontan aku berdiri lalu dengan suara gorilaku—

"WOY, SEMUANYA DIEM! GUE MAU NERIMA TELEPON!"

Dan semua nurut.

"Halo? Kaori-chan?" ucapku begitu ngangkat telepon.

 _"Ini bukan Kaori..."_

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Terus siapa, dong? Kenapa pake nomor Kaori?"

 _"Chitoge-san bisa ke sini? Kaori ada perlu,"_ jawab orang yang katanya bukan Kaori itu.

"Dimana?" tanyaku cepat. Tentu aku bakal lebih milih 'kembaran' daripada pesta yang bahkan gak sesuai sama ekspektasi Chitoge. Aku mengisyaratkan Raku supaya siap-siap pergi.

 _"Rumah sakit pusat kota."_

"Segera," balasku sambil menutup sambungan telepon. Segera kutarik lengan baju Raku sambil berteriak, "CLAUDE! Gue pake mobil yang elo kasih, ya!"

"Tentu saja, Ojou-sama!" balas Claude dengan mata berkilat-kilat girang. Dasar orang tua aneh.

Betewe, Claude ngasih mobil buat hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku gak suka, sih, cuma lumayan buat dipake pas darurat.

Kayak sekarang misalnya.

Aku menggiring setengah menyeret Raku menuju tempat parkir, tempat Claude nyimpen mobil hadiah itu.

Sialnya, menyeret Raku sama artinya dengan mengikutsertakan Tsugumi yang super protektif, Kosaki yang selalu didorong Ruri, Ruri yang ngekor Kosaki, serta Shu yang pastinya gak mau ketinggalan berita heboh.

"Emang lo bisa nyetir mobil?" tanya Raku yang ku'paksa' duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Sisanya? Mereka berempat sempit-sempitan di belakang.

"Lo belum tau kemampuan balapan Kirisaki Chitoge aja," balasku sambil memegang setir dengan mantap lalu tancap gas sesegera mungkin.

Enam puluh kilometer per jam dalam tiga detik, cukup membuat lima penumpangku jantungan di tempat. Yep, Chitoge emang gila kalo udah pegang setir. Chitoge bakal lebih gila lagi kalo nyetir dalam keadaan panik. Chitoge bakal lebih lebih lagi gilanya kalo tujuannya rumah sakit.

Intinya, sekarang aku dalam kondisi nyetir paling gila jika diukur dengan standar seorang Kirisaki Chitoge.

Sumpah, aku panik tiga perempat mati.

Miyazono Kaori ini... kenapa, ya? Padahal aku baru kenal dia, baru sekali SMS-an, baru ngobrol sebentar, tapi aku ngerasa kayak ada ikatan kuat yang ngehubungin diri aku sama diri dia. Ngedenger dia masuk rumah sakit bikin jantungku berhenti sepersepuluh detik, sumpah. Aku bahkan gak sempet mikir itu penipuan atau apa, udah terlanjur takut!

Tapi... jarang ada orang nipu yang nyuruh kalian nemuin dia, kan?

Terus kutancap gas demi nyampe rumah sakit dalam hitungan tiga... dua... satu...

Nyampe.

"Chitoge," panggil Raku yang gak tau kenapa banyakan diemnya.

"Hm?" balasku yang udah berhasil parkir mobil.

"Lo bisa ajarin gue balapan?"

...

Aku menatapnya tajam.

Detik berikutnya pipi Raku yang mulus bekas perawatan tiap minggu udah dihiasi cap tangan merah.

* * *

Miyazono Kaori ditempatkan di kamar nomor 217, kata perawat yang merangkap resepsionis tadi. Aku dan Raku udah ngikutin petunjuk arah perawat tadi sampai di koridor dengan kamar nomor 210-an. Ada satu kamar yang di depannya ditungguin seorang cewek, dan aku yakin itu kamar Kaori.

Oh iya, Tsugumi, Kosaki, Ruri, dan Shu memutuskan untuk nunggu di mobil sebab mereka nggak tahu-menahu siapa Kaori ini.

"Permisi," ucapku sambil menepuk pundak cewek rambut coklat itu. "Ini kamar 217 bukan, ya?"

Cewek itu mengerjap sebelum cepet-cepet sadar dan ngangguk. "Nyari Kaori-chan, ya?"

"Oh, kamu orang yang nelpon aku tadi," ujarku sambil mengangguk. "Kaori mana?"

"Di dalam dan dia cuma mau ketemu sama kamu," jawab si coklat sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang tertutup. "Masuk aja langsung."

Aku menatap Raku yang juga menatapku balik. Dia berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, masih sempet-sempetnya berpose santai padahal aku udah deg-degan maksimal begini.

"Raku..."

"Masuk aja," tukas Raku sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Gue tunggu di sini."

Aku mengangguk cepat, kepada cowok itu juga cewek coklat barusan. Segera aku dorong pintu ruang rawat inap itu.

Khas banget, bau rumah sakit langsung menyeruak masuk hidungku, lebih kental daripada bau di koridor. Aku melirik sekeliling, kamar opname ini nggak kayak lagi dihuni manusia. Televisi mati, tirai ditutup, lampu cuma nyala satu, gak ada makanan di atas meja, gak ada tumpukan baju di ujung ruangan, juga gak keliatan ada Kaori di sana.

Sepi pula.

"Kaori-chan?" panggilku sambil mendekati ranjang.

Kosong.

Ranjangnya kosong.

Aku celingak-celinguk. Apa aku nggak masuk kamar yang salah? Kenapa malah kosong, ya?

"Aku di sini, Chitoge-nee."

Kaget ngedenger suara bak hantu yang muncul dari belakangku, spontan aku berbalik. "HWAH! Kaori-chan!" seruku kaget. "Eh, mukamu pucat amat!"

Kaori cuma senyum. "Aku muntah barusan..."

"Sini, tiduran lagi," ucapku setengah memerintah sambil menepuk bantal. Kaori menurut lalu pelan-pelan berjalan dan duduk di ranjangnya. "Nah, kamu sakit apa sebenernya?"

Lagi-lagi dia cuma senyum. "Gak tau..."

"Lah? Kamu diopname tapi gak tau kamu sakit apa?"

Kaori mengangkat bahu. "Opnamenya juga belum lama, kok," sanggahnya. "Aku udah beli baju baru buat ke pesta Chitoge-nee padahal."

Aku balas senyum. "Gak usah dipikirin, pestanya juga aku tinggalin, kok."

"Eh? Gak boleh gitu, Chitoge-nee!" tegur Kaori dengan wajah marah. "Pokoknya Chitoge-nee mesti balik ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Haaah? Terus kamunya?"

Kaori mendadak diam. Dia lalu meraih secarik kertas yang ada di bawah bantalnya entah sejak kapan. "Ini," diserahkannya kertas itu kepadaku. "Chitoge-nee baca kalo udah pestanya udah selesai. Sekarang, Chitoge-nee mesti balik."

"Masa aku hura-hura pas kamu lagi sakit begini?"

"Pokoknya balik!" paksa Kaori sambil mendorong tubuhku.

Menyerah, akhirnya aku nurut buat pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebelum bener-bener keluar, aku berbalik. "Kaori-chan," panggilku. "Cepet sembuh, ya."

Kaori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di luar kamar opname Kaori, lagi-lagi aku ngeliat cewek rambut coklat yang tadi juga ada. Dia sadar aku udah keluar, soalnya kepalanya langsung mendongak. Cepat-cepat tubuhnya bangkit lalu menghampiriku. "Keadaan Kaori-chan gimana?" tanyanya panik.

"Cukup baik menurutku, cuma mukanya aja pucat," balasku. "Hmm... nama kamu siapa?"

"Tsubaki."

"Nah, Tsubaki-chan, kalo ada apa-apa sama Kaori tolong kabarin aku secepetnya," pintaku. "Bisa, ya?"

Tsubaki mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitku padanya sambil kemudian mengajak Raku pergi dari sana.

"Lo yakin mau langsung balik?" tanya Raku padaku setelah Tsubaki masuk ke kamar 217. "Bukannya lo paling demen mantengin orang sakit?"

"Gue diusir Kaori," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala yang gak gatal. "Kita tunggu aja di mobil, yuk."

Akhirnya aku dan Raku kembali ke parkiran, berniat nungguin kabar berikutnya di mobil daripada berkutat gak jelas depan kamar opname Kaori. Sampai di parkiran, aku bersyukur banget itu mobil masih utuh posisinya. Entah apa yang bakal terjadi kalo si Shu dengan nekatnya ngambil alih setir terus bawa mobil itu buat ngecengin cewek. Cih, dasar otak mesum.

"Gimana keadaannya?" tanya Kosaki sebagai satu-satunya cewek 'normal' kalo dibandingin sama yang lain.

"Lumayan baik, terus aku diusir," kekehku malu. "Kita nunggu di sini sebentar gak apa-apa, kan?"

Shu udah buka mulut, hendak berkata, "Nggak apa-apa, ko—"

"Diam!" perintah Tsugumi dan Ruri yang duduk di samping cowok kacamata itu. Tsugumi seperti biasa nodongin pistolnya ke muka Shu sedangkan Ruri cukup dengan tatapan psikopatnya.

... ngeri emang.

Beberapa menit setelah ke'nggakjelas'an kegiatan kami dalam mobil, teleponku berbunyi. Dari Tsubaki ternyata.

"Iya? Halo?"

 _"Kaori udah meninggal, Kak."_

Aku diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kata-kata cewek itu. "Beneran, nih?" tanyaku nggak percaya.

 _"Iya, Kak... dia minta aku nyampein sesuatu ke kakak..."_

Setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari mata kiriku. "A-apaan?"

 _"Dia pingin kakak tau kalo kalian lahir dari rahim yang sama..."_

.

.

.

.

.

HAH?!

Aku sama Kaori...

Kakak beradik?!

Buru-buru aku menutup telepon dari Tsubaki. Tanpa sempet ngomong sama siapapun di mobil, aku berlari kembali ke kamar nomor 217. Setibanya di sana, aku banting pintu kayunya.

Dokter, perawat, dan Tsubaki ada di sana. Dokter dan perawat udah melepas segala macem selang yang menhubungkan tubuh Kaori dengan alat, aku bahkan bisa liat kertas berisi waktu kematian Kaori.

Ini... apa beneran...

"Kaori-chan!" seruku sambil menerjang ranjang putih itu. "Kamu nggak mati, kan?!"

"Chitoge-san..."

"Dia gak mati, Tsubaki-chan!" bantahku belum bisa nerima kenyataan. "Adik kecilku ini nggak mati, kok! Dia cuma tidur bentar doang, namanya juga orang sakit!"

Tsubaki menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa Chitoge-san belum baca suratnya?"

Aku terhenyak. Iya, aku inget kertas yang dikasih Kaori sebelum aku pergi tadi. Aku ambil surat itu dari dalam saku lalu membacanya.

Air mataku udah gak bisa dibendung lagi.

"KAORIII!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Oemji ending yang buruk sekali...

Hola! Rey datang membawa fanfiksi crossover pertama Rey dengan dua fandom yang belum pernah Rey 'sentuh' sebelumnya. Jadi ini bisa dibilang percobaan pertama buat crossover, Nisekoi, dan Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.

Sangat butuh kritik dan saran. Maafkan humor yang kurang kerasa...

Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi Rey lainnya!

(Bakalan ada chapter bonus~)


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer:**

Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa

Blonde © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Kenyataan (agak) pahit di balik kemiripan fisik mereka.

* * *

 **Warning:**

OOC, Fanon, Deathfict, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

* * *

 **Blonde**

a story about Chitoge's family

by reynyah

 **Bonus Chapter**

* * *

Chitoge-nee,

Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingmu. Entah aku ada dimana yang jelas, walau tak ada di sampingmu, aku selalu dapat melihatmu.

Aneh sekali ya, padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu satu kali, mengobrol akrab denganmu satu kali, meneleponmu satu kali, mengirimimu pesan beberapa kali, tapi aku merasa bahwa kau adalah sesuatu yang penting dan tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Mungkin karena aku sudah tahu bahwa Kirisaki Chitoge adalah kakak beda ayahku.

Sejak kecil, ibu selalu menceritakan tentang kakakku yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan tinggal di luar Jepang. Aku selalu penasaran, seperti apa ya, tampang kakakku? Cantik kah? Buruk kah? Ah, walau aku yakin kakakku tidak mungkin buruk rupa. Ia pasti cantik dan digemari banyak pria.

Rupanya benar, ya? Bahkan kakak sudah punya pacar sekarang. Ichijou... nii? Namanya?

Belasan tahun ini aku selalu berandai-andai. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan akan punya kakak dari ayah yang berbeda karena bagiku, figur yang disebut 'kakak' adalah orang yang lebih tua dariku, memiliki tempat tinggal yang sama denganku, serta memiliki orang tua yang sama denganku. Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menghargaimu sama sekali, kok. Rasanya aneh saja karena sejak kecil kita tidak pernah dipertemukan.

Sampai beberapa minggu lalu ibu bilang bahwa kakak sudah pindah kembali ke Jepang.

Aku gembira tiada tara, sungguh. Dengan menggunakan seluruh media yang ada, kucari alamat rumah keluarga Kirisaki tanpa bertanya pada ibu. Aku mencari, mencari, hingga akhirnya menemukan rumah besar berpagar emas di sisi jalan.

Entah kata apa yang sanggup mendeskripsikan rumah itu. Menakjubkan, mungkin?

Hari itu sebenarnya aku dan Tsubaki hendak bertamu ke rumahmu. Lucunya, aku menemukan dua sejoli sedang berlari keluar pagar begitu kami sampai. Memutuskan untuk menjadi 'penguntit', aku dan Tsubaki mengikuti kalian.

Singkat cerita, kami kehilangan jejak kalian.

Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di taman. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Tsubaki pergi membeli minuman kaleng. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kau datang menyapa dengan santainya seolah kita sudah saling kenal.

Omong-omong, obrolan kita adalah obrolan terasyik yang pernah kulakukan bersama orang asing selama hidupku.

Aku sungguh ingin datang ke ulang tahunmu, Chitoge-nee. Sayang ya, takdir berkata lain. Aku mengidap penyakit aneh yang aku sendiri tidak yakin apa. Seharusnya akupun menonton konser piano temanku hari itu.

Aku tidak boleh mengutuki penyakit, kau juga tidak sepantasnya begitu, Chitoge-nee.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Yah, mungkin pertemuanku denganmu merupakan bagian dari suratan takdir; seorang adik harus menemui kakaknya sebelum berpisah selamanya? Atau yang satu itu hanya karanganku saja?

Memang karanganku, sih.

Aduh, surat ini jadi lebih panjang daripada perkiraanku.

Baiklah, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia selama sisa hidupmu, Oneesan.

Jangan lupakan aku, ya?

Salam sayang,

Miyazono Kaori (adik beda ayahmu)

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
